


One Night

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Shen had decided to give himself one night to go and relax, when he wakes up in the same room as Zed he is positive he was never letting himself drink again.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that this exists, but the world will always need more Shen x Zed. I know there are mistakes and I apologize for them before you read!

It was dark, that was the only description Shen could really come up with as his eyes slowly blinked open to the darkness that was his surroundings. It only took a few moments for his eyes to adjust as he fully became aware of his surroundings, he was laying in a soft bed, that if he hadn’t known better, would have thought he was on a cloud. The blankets draped over his body were silky and smooth, only available to be felt he now realized because he was not wearing his armor, or any clothes for that matter.

Taking a moment to observe his surroundings after his eyes had adjusted to the darkness surrounding him in the windowless room. He was in the temple, his father's old room to be exact. Slowly Shen pushed himself up in a sitting position his lips pursed as he attempted to remember how he had gotten here exactly, as well as trying to see if his armor was anywhere to be seen.

“You should go back to sleep,” the voice caught Shen attention immediately drawing his gaze to the doorway into the room where a very recognizable figure stood, his ruby eyes blinking slowly as they looked at him,”You will regret it if you remember what happened.” he spoke again a smirk on his face, not wearing much himself other than a pair of dark pants that made his pale skin stand out against the darkness even more.

“Zed,” it was a low growl when Shen spoke his eyes slitting as he looked at the other ninja, the man he despised with all of his being, though the deep feeling hidden in his chest would like to argue otherwise.

Shen pushed himself up more, swinging his legs out of the bed only to have a flash if dizziness hit him like a rock. The cold air hitting his bare skin making his memories of earlier that night clear to him. He had allowed himself one night of rest, one night of drinking to refresh himself and continue the constant fight to keep balance. He couldn’t remember much after the first few drinks, having been sure he had been alone and unsure of how he ended up at the temple.

“You showed up at the doorstep drunk, I was sure Kayn was going to kill you when you began yelling profanities at me,” Zed spoke as if reading Shen’s mind realizing the eye of twilight had no clue what had actually happened and why he was in this bed.

“I am sure you deserved whatever names I called you,” Shen mumbled pulled the blanket around him as he attempted to stand only to sit back down his head spinning, suddenly happy that there was no inkling of light in the room.

“I am sure you would have deserved getting beaten down by a student with no skill,” Zed retorted, the tone in his voice almost playful as if he knew Kayn had plenty of skill and he was just attempting to get on Shen’s nerves.

“Then why am I here, and not bleeding out in some ditch somewhere,” Shen asked with something of a growl as he glared at Zed once more, green eyes almost glowing in the darkness,”Or dead and hung from the gates as a reminder.”

Shen flinched as he heard the cold laughter that came from Zed, he watched as the man moved closer to him. Zed bent down slightly so those crimson eyes could look straight into his, a sick sense of amusement written all over the man’s face.

“Because then you threw yourself at me like a bitch in heat,” Zed stated simply.

Shen could feel the deep red blush that covered his revealed cheeks, so he had gone out and attempted to act upon those feelings he had buried so deep inside of himself even the threat of dying wouldn’t bring them out, and all it took was a few drinks.

“I highly doubt I would do such a thing,” Shen responded after a few moments of stunned silence almost nervous that his nakedness alluded to something much more than just laying him down to bed had happened.

“I also could feel that you were freezing your ass off and needed to go to bed before you did something stupid,” Zed responded with a smirk his expression humored as he sat down next to him.

Shen felt his heart pick up as Zed sat next to him making the red on his cheeks spread down his neck, embarrassment evident on his face as he shifted away slightly.

“I have a lot more respect for you then you think I do Shen,” Zed spike slowly as if each word cost him a year of his life,”even if I had wanted to I wouldn’t have touched you that way in that situation.”

“So nothing happened,” Shen spoke softly letting out a sigh of relief as if he had been holding his breath, heart still in his throat.

Zed was truly the only being he knew at the current moment that could provoke these feelings inside of him, and he hated it, the feelings of embarrassment, pain and lust. It drove Shen crazy feeling all of the things he did towards his rival, love, though he would never admit it, was mixed in there as well.

“I don’t know whether I find that insulting or relieving,” Zed said with a slight shrug turning his head to look at Shen,”I mean if you want I can always help you reenact what you you think happened.”

Shen couldn’t believe he was even debating the offer in his mind, the words Zed spoke triggered a reaction in his body that made him scoot farther away and press the blanket into his lap.

“No,” Shen spoke after a long silence refusing to look at Zed, though he was almost terrified that he had noticed his bodies reaction.

“Good, it’ll be more fun that way,” Zed grinned, the words taking a moment to register in Shen’s head, but before he could react a cold hand pressed into his throat pushing him down to the bed.

Even as Shen attempted to fight back he could feel the pressure on his neck tighten forcing him to focus on breathing instead of attempting to figure out how Zed had removed his pants so quickly. Shen hands went to the hand at his throat his dizziness making it difficult for him to focus, he tried to push it away only managing to loosen it up just enough for him to take a gasping breath off air. Only for his train of throat to be interrupted by soft lips pressed against against his own.

It surprised Shen to have Zed kiss him, it was gentle and almost needy in nature even with the mans hand holding him down by the neck. Shen couldn’t bring himself to struggle against his hold, the longer the kiss lasted the less he could resist the feeling in his gut.

“Not fighting now are you,” Zed hummed against his lips the vibration making Shen shiver as he felt the hand move from his neck and down his body, his rational mind told him he should find, but the haze of lust mixing in his thoughts made him ignore the rational side a soft whimper slipping from his lips.

“You look so needy like this Shen, I don’t know if I find it appealing or pathetic,” Zed chuckled pulling away as he fully straddled Shen, his nails dragging over his skin as he spoke,”I can see that your body wants me Shen, are you still going to say no.”

Grinding his teeth together Shen said nothing, knowing it wouldn’t be anything intelligible. Even if he had wanted to fight it, seeing Zed on top of him sent his mind spinning to bad places. He had control over his mind, until he felt Zed thrust up against him rubbing them together and making him moan, hips bucking up in response.

“Taking that as a yes,” Zed responded to his own comment as he moved once again his own breathing catching in his throat, a visible shiver slipping over him.

“Zed…” Shen was able to speak, just barely, but having a great need to get the words out after he saw the look in Zed’s eyes,”you… want this..” He panted softly as another shiver went through his body Zed shifting over him again,”you want this just as much as I do.” He finally got out as Zed leaned down to kiss his neck the look on his face telling a lot about how he really felt and how he was hiding it from him told more.

“I’m going to ride you until you beg me never to stop,” Zed growled into his ear, his finger trailing over Shen skin as he kissed his neck nipping and kissing down his body.

“I’m sorry Zed but no you won’t,” Shen growled using the advantage of Zed no longer holding him down to flip them, pinning his arms above his head easily,”You always let your guard down to quickly, and look where it gets you.” He was able to talk a bit more freely now that his mind wasn’t on his dick, well not completely on it anyway.

Zed looked a bit shocked underneath him, the shadows seeming to wrap around both of them like they wanted them to go farther.

“Shen,” Zed spoke his name slowly as if he was about to beg for something,”you wouldn’t continue like this would you?” He said each word carefully thought out, though his expression told Shen everything, Zed was turned on by this, being pinned down by Shen.

“You started it,” Shen pointed out with his own smirk feeling Zed’s legs wrap around him pulling Shen closer, their eyes meeting.

“I don’t believe you,” Zed retorted his breath heavy, he was obviously egging Shen on at this point.

Shen smirked and pressed his hips forward, his dick pressing slightly at Zed’s hole making him whimper, his eyes going wide with something in between lust and need. He didn’t go any farther though leaving them like that, one of Shens hands pinning both of Zed’s, the other hand now roaming its calloused touch gentle on the scared pale skin.

“And they tell me I’m cruel,” Zed panted our trying to push himself down on Shen only to be denied by him gripping his hip digging his fingers into it.

“No, I’m going to fuck you on my rules,” Shen responded with a smirk,”and don’t pretend like you don’t like it, it’s written all over your face.”

Zed made a mocking face at Shen, sticking out his tongue like a teenager would. In response Shen pressed just his tip into him, his hands still firmly in place so Zed couldn’t move, only to pull back out using every ounce of self control.

Shen watched at Zed attempted to wiggle underneath him, whining and whimpering, it was more attractive then Shen would ever want to admit.

“Shen,” Zed was moving to begging at this point his voice a bit whiny,”please, this is torture.”

“Then why don’t you just use your shadow technique to get out,” Shen responded raising his eyebrows in question,”why Zed?”

Instead of responding Zed just looked away, his turn for his cheeks to turn a crimson red almost matching his eyes in color. It was an obvious response, it meant that Zed was enjoying it.

“Well I guess you were good,” Shen teased with a grin as he fully pushed into him, he couldn’t help the soft moan that slipped from his lips.

Zed felt like he had stretched himself before as Shen had entered him, but even so he was tight and the warmth around him felt better than he ever could have imagined. He stopped once he was fully in Zed, catching his breath and looking down at Zed who caught his gaze the two of them sharing a knowing gaze there was no going back from this. 

“Please… move,” Zed whimpered still locked in place by Shen’s hands,”I… I beg you.”

Shen nodded in response as he slowly began to move, watching the pleasure on Zed’s face as he squirmed slightly as much as he could. He leaned down and kissed Zed’s neck, nipping at his chin, his pace slowly picking up as he let soft moans slip from his lips as he began to pound into Zed. Both of their moans echoing loudly around the room. Shen let go of his hands reaching in between them to take hold of Zed, rubbing him along with the pace of his thrusts, each one bribing him one step closer to the edge.

Feeling nails dig into his back Shen let out a louder moan, his hip movements becoming erratic as he came closer. Zed cried out as he came, Shen could feel it on his hand and that sent him over the edge, ignorant to the fact Zed had left long bleeding scratch mark all the way down his back.

The two of them collapsed onto the bed like a body of meat and flesh. They fit together almost perfectly two puzzle pieces matched together. Shen slowly pushed himself up, panting heavily feeling the sting of the scratch marks on his back. Slowly and against his better judgment Shen pulled out collapsing next to Zed, his eyes roaming over his body even in the dark he could make out the scars, reaching out to lightly to trace one.

“Zed how much did you enjoy that?” Shen asked softly knowing very well he himself enjoyed it himself, but would never say that, feeling like he had gotten a lot off his plate.

Zed didn’t respond instead he just leaned up and kissed him, even after all the passion he couldn’t help but feel like the kiss was the only way to show he enjoyed it, that and the cum that had been wiped onto the silken blankets.

“Lets just accept tonight in each others arms, and…. pretend like everything’s normal tomorrow,” Zed mumbled as he curled into Shen like they were long time lovers,”or not,” he whispered.

Shen could have left, should have left, but instead he wrapped an arm around Zed and held him close.”Zed there is no going back from this.” He whispered knowing the penalty of his action as he fell asleep with Zed in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing a story like this..... hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is!


End file.
